


Take Care of Your Woman

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Day 18, Established Captain Hill, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Wedding Planning, doing something together, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where anyone at SHIELD ever got the idea that Maria was selfish is lost on Steve. He can't recall a time she ever put herself first. Even when she broke up with him she'd thought it was best for him, dang woman. How he's going to change that, now that they are getting married, is a work in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Your Woman

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this ended up more of a "talking" about something together. :)
> 
> This story takes place two months after yesterday's story, Steve's religious preferences having been established in Ch 5 of Suffering is a Guarantee, etc.
> 
> The title is from the Roy Orbison song.
> 
> I think that's all, until after the story.

"It doesn't bother me," Steve said.

He kept his voice calm and assuring, still Maria appeared to struggle to believe the words.

"But your religion is important to you," she said. "And don't try to tell me it's not. You read the Sunday paper with me on Saturday so you can attend Latin Mass on Sunday."

Steve sighed and took Maria's hand in his.

"Yes, it's important to me," he agreed. "But I knew when I started dating you that when we got married, we'd have to have a non-Church wedding."

"When you started dating me?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

He smiled at her.

"Yes," he said and pulled her into his arms.

She relaxed into him and he placed a kiss on her temple.

"I just want you to be happy," she said into his chest.

He felt her breath through the thin fabric of his shirt and inhaled deeply to cover the shudder he felt in response.

"You make me happy," he said. "And it doesn't matter to me that we can't get married in the Church."

"But it's a Sacrament, and," Maria started.

"I know what it is, but I will live without it," he said. "Lots of people get married this way and they are fine."

Steve really wasn't sure where this was coming from. He wondered if Maria wasn't getting cold feet. That thought scared him. He tried to push it aside but he could hear Clint's admonishment about communication almost as if he was standing with them.

He swallowed down his fear. Pulling away slightly, he cupped her chin to turn her face up to his.

"What are you really afraid of?" He asked.

He'd learned a lot since they'd made up and become engaged. The primary thing he'd learned was that if he wanted Maria to tell him something he had to ask pointed questions, and then not let up until he had an answer. She still wasn't always able share exactly what she was thinking, especially if it was something she thought would hurt him.

"What if you change your mind?" she asked.

Steve looked dubiously at her.

She turned her eyes down and began to play with his collar. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"There is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind about marrying you," he said, but he was fairly certain what it was now.

Maria let out a shaky breath. Her fears about the wedding night had been intensifying for weeks now. With the fittings, where her scars had to be exposed to a strangers eyes, and the idea she had to dress in front of Pepper, the only bridesmaid who didn't know, on the day of the wedding, Steve knew it was starting to eat her up. Though she'd only said it once.

Natasha went with her to the fittings to help her into the dress before the seamstress worked on it, that cut down on it a little, but saying she was shy on the actual wedding day was out. Natasha was trying to convince her to dress at the Tower or her apartment so only she would have to help, but Maria still wasn't sure. She didn't want Pepper to be suspicious.

Finally he decided he should just tell her what he thought about it.

"If this is still about the wedding night," he said. "We don't have to wait."

Maria pulled back. He knew she would be surprised.

"Steve, no," she said. "It's bad enough we can't have a Church wedding, I'm not going to take that from you as well."

He pulled her back into a tighter embrace.

"Do you ever listen to yourself?" he asked. "You are always worried about what's best for me, or SHIELD, why don't you think about what's best for you, just for once?"

He let his words hang for a few minutes, then added, with a chuckle, "It's not as if it would be an incredible hardship for me."

"Still, Steve," she started, but he hushed her.

"Just think about it, OK?" He requested, then kissed the top of her head.

After a moment, he pulled back and gently kissed her lips.

"I just want us to be happy together," he said. "Whatever it takes."

He leaned in to kiss her again, this time deepening it and pulling her tight against him. He pulled the band out of her hair and sank his fingers into it. He was just about to move them to the sofa when there was a beep and JARVIS' voice interrupted.

"Captain, you requested to be notified when Doctor Banner returned," the AI said.

Steve sighed loudly in exasperation.

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS," he said. "Tell him I'll meet him in the lab."

"Yes, Captain," came the reply.

Steve grimaced.

"Still sure you want to live here?" he asked.

She smiled at him and touched his face.

"Of course," she said. "I want you to be able to stay near your friends."

Steve closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You, Maria, I want something to be about you," he said quietly.

"Something is," she said and pulled away to look at him. "You. You're all I need, Steve."

She kissed him before continuing.

"I'm sorry I'm so nervous and afraid," she said. "I think it's engrained in me to believe that I will never have what I want."

"Well, I'll just have to make sure I take a lot of time stripping that away," he said.

He touched her face and kissed her before he forced himself toward the door.

"Tonight," he said. "One thing you want, we will do it tonight."

He gave her a meaningful look.

"Bruce and I have to discuss science, so you have a good hour or so to think up something fantastic," he smiled.

She nodded and smiled at him as he left.

Steve only hoped she'd come up with something unique to her. And he hoped, somewhat masochistically, that it was nothing he enjoyed.

When Steve returned two hours later, Maria was gone, but he found his tux hanging on a cabinet handle. A note hooked onto the hanger told him he should pick her up at six.

Well, a tux was probably only more comfortable than skinny jeans, so he figured they were off to a good start.

* * *

He knocked at the door of her apartment at 5:59, red tulips* in hand.

She opened the door, a nervous smile on her face. Steve's mouth immediately went dry. She was wearing a long navy blue gown. As always it covered her body, but it tugged at all her curves. The v-shape of the sequins on the bodice poured into a thin line between her breasts. His eyes slid down and he noticed that one side of the long skirt was slit up the left side to reveal her thigh.

He suddenly hoped they were going nowhere this evening. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to deal with the jealous feelings he was bound to get as the men looked at her.

He looked back at her face and she had a smirk for him now.

"You approve, Soldier?"

Steve wanted to tell her just how much he approved, but his mouth and mind had disengaged, so he nodded briefly and handed her the flowers.

By now Maria had a cabinet full of elaborate vases Steve had bought her. He felt it was only right since he brought flowers almost every time he came to see her. She was becoming well-versed in their meaning, as well.

She had picked out the vase he knew was her favorite and set the flowers on the table in the kitchenette.

"So, where are we headed?" Steve finally found his voice.

"The Opera," she said.

Steve laughed a little. He should have known. He'd taken her to a couple, but it wasn't his favorite thing.

"But, how will we get tickets?" he asked, recalling how far in advance he'd needed to buy them before.

Maria blushed.

"I, uh, I sort of have season tickets," she admitted.

He stared at her in open surprise.

"I don't understand."

As much as she enjoyed it, she had told him she rarely attended.

"I buy them every year," she said. "I always intend to go, but something usually comes up at work and I give them to someone else."

She looked at him apprehensively.

"You aren't mad, are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" he asked, confused.

"I never told you and you bought those other tickets and," Maria's voice trailed off and she shrugged.

Steve stepped over to her and lifted her face to his. As he leaned down to kiss her, he had to fight the urge to slip his hand into her hair; it looked made up and he didn't want to ruin it before they left. Later, though, all bets were off.

He stepped back and took her hand.

"Ready?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded, as she picked up her small handbag off the back of the chair.

"What are we seeing?" he asked, but then corrected himself. "Or listening to?"

She laughed softly at his discomposure.

"Either," she said. "Le Nozze di Figaro."

"Um, Mozart, right?" He replied.

She nodded.

"What's it about," he asked as they got into the elevator.

"I'll tell you on the way," she said.

When the elevator opened to the lobby, she mentioned to him that there were a variety of books about all the different operas.

"Really?" he smiled. "Um, can we read them together?"

She blushed. The last time they'd read a book together, things had gotten a little heated.

"I'd like that," she said, as he helped her into her shrug before he took her hand and they stepped out of her building.

_*red tulips=a declaration of love, or, more recently, a plea for the recipient to believe the sender_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ah, everything's so happy right now. Isn't it nice? Not to worry, they'll be happy for a couple more days. They have to get married on Monday, after all. :)
> 
> WiP update: Yeah, it's pretty much the same. Seriously having writing problems in this heat. I have no A/C and it's just sapped everything. :/ But, now I know there is a condition under which I cannot create. I had no idea. :) Today might be slightly better as I will have lots of angsty stuff to ignore due to my ongoing personal issue with my (hopefully) soon-to-be ex. And tonight is my usual night out to write.
> 
> Also, Sunday is my FanFiction anniversary. Two years since I finally, after a lifetime of keeping my stories in my head, got the nerve to write out and post one. Writing has become such a huge thing in my life now. I'm even going to actually try to complete a real novel for NaNoWriMo. This is what I always wanted, really my whole life. But I was raised to live in fear, among other things that really probably require therapy. :D I am glad I finally stepped out and did this. As I think of all the things I've lost, mostly everything of who I really am, since I got married to someone who turned out to be as abusive as my parents, this has become the one thing that can't be taken from me. And I have this little dream, that my book will be good enough to make enough money that I can buy a small place for me and my kids back home, get us out of California, and the heat, and the impersonal masses, and the city, which none of us like.
> 
> Anyway, all that to say, whatever your dream is, never give it up for anyone (except maybe put it on hold for your kids if you need to for a brief period of time). No one is that important. If you are young and your parents and family mock your dream, ignore them. If you are married and your spouse doesn't want you to pursue your dream, do it anyway. If you are single and your friends think your dream is stupid, get new friends. It's not worth the pain you cause yourself to set aside your dream because of what other people want. I was so miserable before I started writing. Don't make yourself miserable living for other people only. You can love others and pursue your dream, they are not mutually exclusive, but, honestly, it's easier to love others when you are following what you know you are supposed to be.


End file.
